The present invention is directed to a display device for use with a photographic system.
In the process of photographing objects on microfilm, it sometimes is considered desirable for the photograph of the object to include identification data related to the object. Such photographic systems essentially include a platform for receiving objects to be photographed, a support for a camera used for photographing objects received on the platform, and a resettable counter built into the chassis containing the platform for displaying a count of the number of photographic exposures made by the camera. However, such a counter is electromechanical and can be preset to a predetermined number only by manually turning counter wheels. Also many such counters include numeric characters that are so small that they are not always clearly distinguishable upon photographic reproduction.